Road to nowhere
by xwickedkitsunex
Summary: Lo unico que desea Soubi es conocerlo, verlo por primera vez. Pero a veces nuestras esperanzas nos llevan por un sendero sin destino. (Editado y colocado en mi nueva cuenta)


Había olvidado este fic, aunque tenga un buen tiempo de ver la luz no tengo perdón por condenarlo a las sombras. Es un fic de **Loveless****,** algo tirado al drama y al angst, regalo de cumpleaños para mi estimada **Chibineko. **Eso sí, es un fic Ritsuka-less y one-shot.

**Advertencias: **Ningún personaje me pertenece sino es propiedad de la autora del manga Yun Koga. Yo solamente hago un fic para deleite de propios y ajenos. La historia contiene temas adultos y **yaoi**. No contiene lemon pero no es recomendable para menores.

Lo vuelvo a publicar luego de algunos años porque le he hecho algunos ajustes como editado algunos errores y eso. Gracias por leerme.

* * *

Esa mañana se levantó muy temprano como todas en las que amanecía sobre esa misma cama. De eso debía haber transcurrido mucho tiempo porque no se acordaba muchas cosas de cuando era niño. Todo aquello que lo rodeaba en esa habitación, incluyendo las paredes, era lo único que conocía, lo único que existía para él.

Más allá de los altos muros de la escuela existía la nada.

A pesar de que no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior abandonó la calidez uterina de su cama mientras que su cuerpo le pasaba la factura por la falta de descanso. No era la primera ni sería la última noche en la cual se revolviera sobre el colchón como alma en pena buscando descanso sin conseguirlo y sin poder conciliar el sueño en ninguna posición. Apenas si le dio alivio a sus ojos pálidos forzándolos a cerrarse y darle a su cuerpo el reposo que necesitaba. Apenas si se hundió en ensoñaciones de insomne cuando de nuevo lo sorprendió la mañana asomándose por la ventana.

Un ligero dolor de cabeza decidió acompañarlo en su soledad desde temprano. Un dolor de aquellos que apenas perturban, que apenas si molestan pero se hacen notar. A pesar de ello se estiró al pie del catre y sus huesitos crujieron toditos al ritmo de un bostezo.

No había remedio, una noche más sin dormir una raya más al tigre. Aunque sabía que necesitaba descanso no podía combatir su falta de sueño. Era necesario que se mantenga en la mejor forma posible para poder resistir el entrenamiento.

Le dirigió una última mirada nostálgica a su cama vacía, que se veía tan tentadora, aún tibia antes de abandonar la calidez de su pequeño mundo conocido. Al momento siguiente estaba dando vueltas en los oscuros pasillos de la escuela. Los conocía todos, de memoria, los había recorrido tantas veces pero nunca dejaban de parecerle todos iguales. Todos revestidos de puertas cerradas, invadidos de un silencio asfixiante apenas diluido por el sonido de madera crujiente que resonaba furiosa cuando colocaba sus pies encima.

Caminaba en silencio, como era su costumbre. No tenía muchos temas de conversación de todas maneras. Ese era uno de los motivos por el cual su sueño se escapaba por la ventana cada noche mientras se atrevía a soñar despierto, mientras saboreaba la soledad de su habitación y podía entregarse a sus pensamientos. Cuando por fin se reuniera con él. ¿De qué iban a conversar? ¿Qué le iba a decir? No quería matarlo de aburrimiento tan pronto lo conociera.

_Conocerlo._

Eso iba a ser maravilloso y era cuestión de tiempo. Por fin iba a iba a saber como era aquel que iba a ser la persona más importante paen su vida, por ende tenía que esforzarse y dar lo mejor de sí. Era una necesidad ser el mejor, para que su otra mitad no se sintiera decepcionada cuando se conocieran. Ya casi no podía esperar para que ese momento llegara.

_Lo había soñado infinidad de veces._

Lo había imaginado otras tantas y de eso se alimentaba a diario, de sus propias ensoñaciones. Desde el día que le dieron la noticia, no podía pensar en otra cosa. En cualquier momento lo iba a conocer y ese sería el mejor momento de su vida. El momento por el cual estaba esperando día y noche. La razón fundamental por la cual vivía y moría a diario.

_Morir._

Era mejor alejar la mente de pensamientos inevitablemente sombrios. Su nombre, hasta sabía su nombre… Seimei. No se cansaba de imaginárselo, de soñar despierto que estaba a su lado y que podía quedarse a su lado en lo que le restara de tiempo en la tierra.

Ese era su destino.

**x-x-x**

Soubi descubrió que podía soportarlo todo, aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo y sintiera ganas de arrancarse la piel para no seguir sintiéndola latir, podía con eso y más. El entrenamiento era bastante duro pero era lo necesario. Tenía que resistirlo todo para poder proteger a Seimei cuando estuviera a su lado. Ese era su único propósito en la vida.

Ya casi no podía esperar para que eso sucediera y se imaginaba como sería su primer encuentro mientras esperaba sentado en una banca. El lugar de siempre en esta ocasión se veía más sombrío y silencioso. Soubi dibujaba sus facciones con sus dedos, las venía trazando en su mente mientras imaginaba como sería aquel de nombre Seimei, los iba deslizándolos despacio sobre sus muslos exhaustos. Estaba tan cansado y no sólo de esperar. De por sí el asiento era bastante incomodo y ya le estaban dando ganas de dormir. Solo así podía olvidarse de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y podría soñar con la consumación de los días.

Siempre pensando en Seimei, se lo había imaginado de mil maneras distintas ya que carecía de información al respecto y tampoco se atrevía a preguntar. Se sentía tan tentado de llenar al _sensei_ de preguntas cada vez que estaba a su lado, cuestionarlo acerca de cómo era su otra mitad, que edad tenía, que cosas le gustaban. No iba a obtener respuestas a sus preguntas silenciosas mientras no las formulara. No se atrevía pero si escuchaba atentamente, con sus orejitas peludas bien paradas cuando el sensei conversaba con alguien más mientras lo seguía por los pasillos que se prolongaban hasta el infinito y desembocaban en una sala oscura. En una de esas ocasiones obtuvo información muy interesante, fue así como descubrió su nombre.

_Seimei._

—¿En qué andas pensando?

No lo escuchó entrar, ni lo sintió acercarse hasta donde estaba mirando al vacío con ojos entreabiertos. Soubi volvió a la realidad, dejó sus dedos quietos sobre su muslo y apenas abrió los labios para responder al llamado.

—Sensei.

Entró y sin perder el tiempo se dirigió hacia el asiento tras su escritorio lanzando miradas severas.

—Estás totalmente distraído. Es inaceptable, la menor distracción hará que pierdas la batalla en cuestión de segundos.

—Lo siento, _sensei._

Soubi se puso de pie al instante y bajó sus orejitas junto con la cabeza. No dejaba de tener razón, no podía permitirse tales distracciones durante el día, para eso tenía la noche para eso se desvelaba y se revolvía sobre la cama.

—Sabes que diciendo que lo sientes no arreglas nada.

En efecto, lo sabía bien no tenía porque recordárselo. Eso era algo que tenía bien presente. El sensei se puso de pie desde detrás de su pupitre y algo tenía entre las manos. Soubi no necesitaba levantar el rostro porque sabía que en ese espacio a media luz no se ese mueble de madera no podía contener nada benigno.

—Mariposas muertas.

Susurró cuando el sensei se le acercó como siempre hacía, tanto como si quisiera ocupar el mismo lugar en el espacio que Soubi estaba ocupando.

—¿Qué balbuceas?

Sensei le devolvió el susurro con otro igual de grave retumbando en su oído izquierdo, rodeando sus hombros huesudos con sus brazos, haciéndolo girar despacio y empujándolo hasta que su rostro se encontró la pared.

Todo lo que había a su alrededor eran mariposas muertas inundando las paredes como si quisieran volar. Soubi las conocía a todas, las veía aparecer y morir para luego sumarse a los demás cadáveres exquisitos que albergaban las paredes. Una burla a la naturaleza, las mariposas fueron creadas para ser libres y no para estar encerradas dentro de trozos de vidrio.

Sensei estaba esperando que le responda de todos modos, se lo hizo notar presionándose sobre su cuerpo. Quizá debería repetírselo, decirle en lo que pensaba todo lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento pero sería poner en evidencia que no dejaba de soñar despierto. No era buena idea reconocer ante el sensei que andaba perdido en ensoñaciones innecesarias, que mientras su cuerpo era estrujado en busca de respuestas su mente vagaba por las paredes, trepándolas, volando con alas de mariposa marchita.

—Soubi.

Escuchó cuando sus cuerpos se separaron finalmente. La voz del sensei cobraba tonos graves cuando hablaba tan cerca de su piel. Soubi cerró los ojos entreabiertos dejándose llevar por la oscuridad y la necesidad de abandonar su cuerpo, deseando poseer la habilidad de separarse de su carne y luego regresar más tarde cuando todo haya terminado.

—Lo siento, _sensei_.

No servía de nada decirlo, nunca antes había funcionado y no iba a hacer efecto esta vez. Pedir perdón por sus descuidos era por demás innecesario, parte del ritual entre ambos, en la oficina a media luz en medio de cuatro paredes lugubres.

Apretó los ojos y se mordió los labios.

_Seimei_

Pensó mientras que oía el sonido, que venía antes a sentir tanto dolor, crujir a sus espaldas. El sonido reventó en sus oídos y luego en su carne. El ritual de siempre, en medio de paredes silentes y mariposas marchitas.

-**x-x-x-**

El día más feliz de mi vida fue cuando supe que él existía. No tenía edad para comprenderlo y cuando el _sensei _me habló acerca de ello no entendí bien. Desde siempre me pude dar cuenta que Seimei es la persona más importante para mi, lo debo proteger con mi vida si es necesario.

Ya no me acuerdo a que edad tenía cuando sucedió pero desde ese día encontré una razón para esperar el día que no encontremos. Recuerdo que lo primero que hice al llegar a mi habitación esa noche fue dibujar algo para Seimei. Nunca supe que cosas le gustaban, ni de que color es su habitación. La mía es toda gris, las paredes fueron blancas alguna vez. Tampoco tenía muchos colores entre mis crayones, los robé de uno de los escritorios de una de las aulas donde los vi. Estaban algo gastados y rotos pero servían. Tenía papel que también me robé pero del pupitre del _sensei_. Esa noche lo coloqué todo sobre el suelo y pasé toda la noche dibujando todo lo que se me venía a la mente. Gasté los crayones, todos dibujando algo para Seimei. Me imaginaba que podría dárselos al _sensei_ para que alguien se lo llevara a su destino.

No encontraba cuando pedírselo, él siempre estaba ocupado en sus asuntos, demasiado para poder preguntarle o pedirle nada.

Una noche Ritsu-_sensei_ entró a mi habitación. No lo hacía nunca, no lo había hecho nunca antes. La luz estaba apagada e ingresó sin decir una palabra hasta que se sentó se sentó sobre mi cama. Pude sentir el peso de su cuerpo meciéndome y me asusté.

—No te asustes.

No pude obedecerlo cuando sus manos rodearon mis orejas y se deslizaron sobre mis cabellos esparcidos sobre mi almohada. Se me quedó mirando y yo también en silencio los dos. No sabía si preguntarle si algo estaba pasando. Me acarició el rostro,nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Es mejor que duermas.

Sensei se levantó despacio, sin hacer ruido como cuando entró envuelto en ropa oscura. Yo obedecí pero de pronto escuchamos ambos el crujir de un pedazo de cera de mis crayones sobre el suelo. Mi culpa, estuve revisando y retocando los dibujos que hice dejé un crayón en el suelo. Ahora estaba todo deshecho sobre la suela de Ritsu-sensei.

Volteó a mirarme. Apenas podía distinguir sus gestos en la oscuridad pero pude oír un sonido que liberó su garganta y sonaba a descontento. Se agachó para ver lo que era y confirmó mis sospechas. Tomó entre sus dedos lo que quedaba de mi crayón muerto y volteó hacia mí.

Me golpeó en el rostro.

Luego se agachó como si supiera donde escondía yo el resto de mis cosas y las sacó de debajo de mi cama. Todos los dibujos que hice para Seimei. Encendió la luz de mi habitación y pude ver cuan enojado estaba. Pasó sus ojos sobre cada uno de mis dibujos, mirándolos con desprecio. Me miró pidiéndome una explicación, con mis dibujos en las manos arrugándolos entre sus dedos.

—En esto pierdes el tiempo.

Me dijo arrugándolos en represalia por no contestarle con la velocidad que esperaba.

—Los hice para Seimei. Lo siento sensei.

—Inútil.

Los destruyó uno por uno.

—Sensei.

No tenía porque romperlos. No eran para él y me había costado mucho trabajo apenas alumbrándome con la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana.

—_Sensei_. No.

No me dolió el golpe, me dolía que los destruyera de ese modo. Podría hacer más dibujos, todos los que quisiera Seimei. Llenaría su habitación con dibujos de mariposas volando cuando estuviera a su lado.

—¿Tú crees que a Seimei le va a gustar ésta basura?

No sabía si esperaba que le respondiera.

—Cuando vea esto va a vomitar del asco.

No podía responderle y el último de mis dibujos estaba en el suelo, en pedacitos. Ritsu-sensei regresó a mi lado y me golpeó de nuevo.

—¿Acaso estás llorando?

Me dijo mientras levantaba mi rostro hacia él para ver como se me escurrían las lágrimas.

—¿Acaso te dolió?

Con su pregunta me iba apretando las mejillas con sus dedos canalizando la humedad de mi rostro hacia sus muñecas. Sí, estaba llorando pero no porque dolieran sus golpes. Ritsu-_sensei_ quería que le respondier porque yo no podía demostrar dolor de ningún tipo.

—Lo siento sensei.

Sí, duele pero no era nada.

Podía soportarlo todo con tal de que llegara el día. Me había imaginado muchas veces como sería el momento en el que Seimei y yo cruzáramos las miradas. Había soñado con ello otras tantas, para luego despertar buscándolo en mi cama vacía. En el fondo me daba miedo ese encuentro. No sé que decir, nunca sé cómo actuar, sólo dejarme llevar.

Una tarde después de clases Ritsu-_sensei_ me dijo que esperara en mi habitación. No tardó y puede oír sus pasos precipitarse hacia la puerta de madera que me separaba del resto del mundo. De pronto con un sonido chirriante se abrió y quedó una silueta al descubierto. Ritsu sensei se quedó un momento de pie mirandome. Yo sólo bajé la cabeza pero dejé los ojos pegados en la entrada. Pude ver una silueta extra naciendo tras el sensei, cuando se hizo a un lado y quedó visible la imagen de alguien que me miraba con curiosidad. Sus orejas respingadas se erigían sobre su cráneo y su figura delgada apenas se asomaba dentro de mi habitación.

En ese momento sentí deseos de saltar de mi sitio. Ritsu-sensei me lo dijo pero no era necesario que lo hiciera, yo sabía quien era él.

—Beloved, éste es tu luchador.

Dijo mientras tomaba a Seimei del brazo y le daba paso hacia dentro de mi habitación. Entonces tuve sus ojos sobre mí sólo para mí por primera vez. Agaché mis orejas sintiendo que mis mejillas se encendían furiosas.

—Ya veo.

Su voz era deliciosa, como escuchar el agua escurrir sobre las ventanas. Suave y pausada, como el sonido del viento que hace sonar las hojas del jardín cuando se hace de tarde.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Me preguntó y sus ojos fueron míos un momento.

—S…so..u bi.

Mi voz apenas si salió en pedacitos.

—¿Tienes problemas para hablar o algo?

Agaché la cabeza aún más. No me atreví a contestarle, ni siquiera regresarle la mirada. Sus ojos sobre mí calcinándome como un sol todopoderoso.

Ritsu-sensei se fue sin decir nada y se lo agradecí infinitamente. No deseaba otra cosa que quedarme a solas con Seimei. Mirarlo a los ojos mientras que él miraba hacia otro lado, dándole un vistazo a la escueta decoración de mi pieza. Esperaba que le ofreciera un lugar para sentarse pero el único lugar que había era mi cama.

—Sié..n…tate.

La voz se resistía de nuevo en salir. Me paré torpemente para darle mi sitio.

—Estoy bien de pie. De todas maneras no me voy a quedar mucho tiempo en este lugar tan pequeño donde no hay ni espacio para sentarse.

—Lo siento.

De verdad sentía no poder darle esa mínima comodidad. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, yo mirándolo sin poder decir nada pero Seimei no veía las horas de poder irse.

—Quería conocerte.

No te imaginas cuanto, quería decirle, no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento. Quería que fuera perfecto y nada sale como uno lo planea.

—Yo también tenía interés en conocerte.

Esas palabras sonaron como campanas en mis oídos. Seimei se acercó a mi y sus manos se enredaron en mi cuello. Sacaron el cabello que se chorreaba sobre mi garganta con sus dedos tan suaves. Descubrió ligeramente mi garganta buscando mi nombre. Sabía donde estaba porque ahí era donde estaba el suyo. Mis manos buscaron imitar las suyas pero fallaron. Fueron a dar a los lados de su cabeza rozando con sus orejas respingadas, tan suaves. Ladeó su rostro ligeramente atrapando una de mis manos entre su hombro y cráneo. Me miraba fijamente dejando que lo tocara libremente. Dejó mi mano libre y esta llegó a sus mejillas pálidas. Sentía la necesidad de acercarme a él, rodearlo con mis brazos, apretarlo contra mi pecho, arrojarnos ambos a la cama a nuestras espaldas y poder recorrer su nombre con mis dedos. Creo que mis intenciones fueron claras, lo empujé ligeramente hacia atrás y sus piernas chocaron con la superficie blanda del colchón.

Entonces sus ojos estuvieron de nuevo sobre los míos, sin poder evitarlo mi cuerpo presionó el suyo y sus piernas se quebraron en un movimiento violento. Ambos caímos sobre la cama pesadamente. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente. Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que lo podía sentir latir como si fuera a hacer un hueco en mi pecho. Una de sus manos, que se habían posado sobre mis hombros, abandonó su lugar y rozó una de mis mejillas con la punta de sus dedos tibios. El contacto hizo que mi corazón se desbordara. Acarició mi rostro recorriendo mis facciones tan suavemente. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos,si estaba soñando entonces no quería despertar como cada noche en mi cama vacía.

Abrí los ojos despacio un momento después y los de Seimei aún me alumbraban. De pronto su expresión cambió como cambia el cielo de día para dejar entrar la noche.

No esperaba lo que vino, me dio un golpe en la cara. No fue muy fuerte pero por algún motivo me lastimó. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y eso también me lastimaba. Atrapó una de mis orejas entre sus dedos y comenzó a apretarla hundiendo sus uñas en mi piel.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres?

Me dijo suavemente saboreando cada una de las palabras. Por un momento no entendí a que se refería y él lo pudo notar. Era increíble, Seimei leía mi mente como si tuviera los pensamientos escritos en la frente. Apretó la oreja que tenía prisionera entre sus dedos para darle énfasis a su pregunta. Sólo respondí con un gemido, me dolió y no podía negarlo.

—¿Quieres mis orejas?

No había necesidad de que se lo dijera. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba involuntariamente y él podía sentirlo.

Solamente asentí despacio alejando mis ojos de los suyos. Seimei sonrió un segundo antes de volver a golpearme, esta vez más fuerte. Una gota solitaria y carmesí rodó de mis labios para aterrizar en una de sus mejillas. Ahora no podía dejar de mirarlo, sus ojos oscuros invadían los míos y ocupaban el cielo como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo que ellos.

Nos quedamos en esa posición, el uno sobre el otro mirándonos de nuevo sin palabras que pudiéramos decir. Más gotas redondas abandonaron mis labios y siguieron el camino de la primera. El silencio estaba sonando fuerte y claro en nuestros oídos y Seimei deslizó uno de sus dedos hasta la herida abierta y lo humedeció apretándola. Empezó a dibujar el contorno de mis labios haciendo que mi cuerpo una vez más sintiera deseos de explotar sobre él. Mi respiración se volvió apresurada y no pude reprimir un gemido. No me estaba doliendo la herida en la cual él remojaba sus dedos como si se trataran de un pincel sino eran las ganas de frotar mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Un gemido más sintiendo que rozandonos se aliviaba el dolor bajo mi cintura. Mi respiración no hacía otra cosa que aumentar en ritmo a la par que mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. Hundí mi rostro a un lado del suyo sin poder contenerme más, sin poder evitar reprimir la necesidad de sentirlo cerca.

La puerta entonces sonó al abrirse, tan fuerte que pensé que se me reventaría los oídos. Era Ritsu _sensei_ quien nos miraba desde el umbral, no necesitaba decir nada, su silencio lo decía todo.

**-x-x-x- **

Llovía a través de la ventana y las mariposas tras los vidrios trataban de volar fuera de su prisión. Abstraído del mundo con los ojos fuera de esa habitación trataba de imaginarse como sería vivir fuera de esas paredes tan altas.

No tener que vivir en la oscuridad de los pasillos sonaba maravilloso.

Ritsu _sensei_ lo ignoraba completamente. Estaba demasiado ocupado, con los ojos pegados a una pantalla brillante, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No prestaba la menor atención al chiquillo que se tambaleaba de cansancio haciendo esfuerzos por no irse al suelo tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

Ya se había caído más de tres veces, extenuado por estar de pie todo el día. Las rodillas de pronto se le doblaban sin poder pedirles que aguantaran un poco más. En cualquier momento iba a caer y ya no se iba a levantar.

Soubi contaba las gotas de lluvia que se estrellaban en la ventana, como si esta estuviera llorando al verlo de pie a punto de desfallecer; como si sintiera pena por él. Escuchaba al viento colarse por las paredes silbando una canción triste que llegaba a sus oídos en medio del sonido del teclado que Ritsu sensei hacía sonar. Sus orejitas reposaban sobre su cráneo y su barbilla cayó sobre su pecho sin poder resistir más.

_Seimei… Pronto llegaría el día en pudiera estar a su lado_.

Tales pensamientos venían acompañados de otros acerca de como perderían sus orejas. Cuando llegara el momento tendrían que hacerlo y sería con Seimei, no había otra cosa que deseara que no fuera entregárselas a él. Era una tontería pensar en eso pero no podía evitarlo… Estaba tan cansado y el cuerpo le pesaba tanto. Sus orejas le pertenecerían a él, era su otra mitad, su destino y en eso en lo único que pensaba. Ya no era un niño, ya tenía dieciséis años. Darle sus orejas a Seimei y tener las de él entre sus manos de nuevo era en lo único que pensaba. Soñar despierto… era lo único que hacía últimamente.

De pronto el suelo recibió el peso de su cuerpo. La quinta o sexta caída, ya no se podía levantar. El _sensei_ esperó unos minutos que lo hiciera pero Soubi ni siquiera lo intentó. Entonces abandonó el teclado y la pantalla brillante para acercarse hacia donde estaba el cuerpo del chiquillo.

—_Se...sensei._

Gimió cuando éste puso todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre una de las manos que yacían sobre el suelo.

—Así que estás despierto.

Sólo estaba confirmando lo que sospechaba.

—Levántate Soubi. Siempre te tienes que levantar.

Ya no podía con el peso de sus huesos. Así y todo lo intentó una vez más, se puso de rodillas pero las fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó sobre los brazos del _sensei_. El olor de su ropa siempre le pareció perturbador, era una mezcla extraña de sensaciones en su nariz como cargado de químicos y el aroma metálico de la sangre.

—Levántate Soubi. Es una orden.

No podía desobedecer. Lo intentó sin conseguir más que un aterrizaje forzoso sobre los brazos de Ritsu _sensei._

—Lo siento.

Susurró rozando la desesperación. Sus piernas habían cobrado voluntad propia y se rehusaban a acatar sus designios, se habían emancipado del resto de su cuerpo y ya no las sentía más.

Ritsu lo pudo notar y sabía que iba a suceder. El chiquillo estaba extenuado y sobre sus brazos era tan ligero como una mariposa. Sin dificultad lo tomó del suelo, elevándolo y estrujándolo sobre su cuerpo. Soubi apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del _sensei _mientras abandonaban esa habitación y se desplazaban a otra; sus orejitas peludas acariciaron la piel tibia de su garganta.

Sin decir una palabra Soubi esperaba que lo pusiera en el suelo, que lo dejara caer en cualquier momento. En esa espera llegaron a una habitación oscura y Ritsu no se molestó en encender la luz artificial. Finalmente lo liberó de sus brazos con mucho cuidado como si se tratara de una figura hecha de cristal. Dejó caer su figura sobre la suavidad de su cama, los cobertores eran blancos, níveos, como si fueran verdaderas plumas de cisne apenas iluminadas por tenue luz colándose por la ventana amplia.

Soubi se quedó inmóvil como si quisiera hundirse en tal suavidad y desaparecer dentro de ella. Ritsu sensei se sentó a su lado haciendo que la cama se mueva apenas. A pesar de que ambos tenían los ojos abiertos era como si no se vieran mutuamente, contemplando el vacío estudiándolo. En algún momento se iba a tener que romper el encanto y el delicioso silencio terminaría. Soubi deseaba que así fuera, tanto como deseaba que despertaran completamente sus piernas para irse de esa habitación a la que era suya, encerrarse en su mundo chiquito y no tener que yacer sobre la cama como si se tratara de una de las mariposas que Ritsu tendía sobre su pupitre para luego encerrarlas en una celda de cristal.

No se atrevía a moverse y no lo hizo. Ritsu sensei se acercó inclinándose sobre su cuerpo rozando con sus labios las mejillas pálidas de su alumno, acariciando con su aliento los labios quietos, recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos las fibras delgadas que envolvían su cuerpo. Despacio sus manos se enredaron en la tela ligera que envolvía el cuerpo inerte sobre la cama como libertándolo de sus ataduras. Encontró piel tan suave como alas de mariposa, tibia, erizándose apenas sus dedos entraban en contacto con ella.

Soubi apenas si respiraba deseando que su corazón dejara de latir para detener la moción que avanzaba sobre su cuerpo. Ritu sensei avanzaba con sus manos y sus labios cubriendo los de Soubi, resbalando sobre su garganta a la comisura de su cuello y sus manos revoloteaban ya sobre su vientre y deslizándose sin prisa sobre su ombligo. Moviéndose con cuidado sobre los botones anidados en el pantalón de su alumno, deshaciéndolos despacito. Entonces la tela que revestía sus piernas empezó a descender como seda ligera hasta abandonar su cuerpo.

Acarició las orejas de Soubi, analizando su forma, jugueteando con los cabellos que sobresalían de entre ellas. Con ojos adaptados a la pobre luz pudo notar el ligero rubor que coloreaba las mejillas de su alumno. Su boca se quebró en un proyecto de sonrisa. Aún así Soubi no se movía, no daba señales de vida aparte del rubor en crecimiento y el ligero movimiento de su respiración ansiosa.

Soubi abrió los ojos sintiendo que el peso sobre su cuerpo lo abandonaba con un sonido ligero y el movimiento del colchón de nieve. De pronto sentía mucho frío a pesar de que las mejillas le ardían. No tardó en acostumbrarse a la luz de la luna pálida que alumbraba tímida y distinguió el movimiento de otro cuerpo deshaciéndose de las prendas que lo envolvían. Así que cerró los ojos de nuevo deseando tener valor para arrojarse de la cama y caer en un abismo oscuro, que se lo tragara completamente.

Hasta que la tibieza de otra piel lo golpeó como si fuera una vara de metal sobre su piel gélida. Esta nueva piel empezó a revolverse sobre la suya, como queriéndole contagiar el calor que en ella abundaba.

—_Sensei._

Soltó un gemido. Como un niño pequeño paralizado por una pesadilla a media noche sin hacer más nada que abrir los ojos enormes mientras clama por su madre. Quien se revolvía sobre su cuerpo era tan maternal como una aguja caliente, arañando con sus caderas filudas su entrepierna, enterrando sus dientes sobre sus pezones estirándolos como si quisiera arrancárselos.

—_Sensei._

Intentó de nuevo con un grito ahogado lanzado al aire pero encontró como única respuesta que cubriera sus labios de nuevo mordiéndolos. Las manos se enredaban en sus caderas buscando sus piernas intentando separarlas para acomodarse entre Soubi encontró su voz a modo de gemidos ahogados y sus manos instintivamente saltaron sobre los hombros de Ritsu-_sensei_ empujándolo para sacárselo de encima.

—Quédate quieto.

Le susurró arañando la piel sensible entre sus piernas. Soubi no iba a obedecer en esta oportunidad porque no estaba bien lo que estaba sucediendo. No importaba que se enfureciera, no iba a permitir que siguiera, no le iba a dar sus orejas. Seguía resistiéndose sin conseguir más nada que la presión sobre su cuerpo aumente. Entonces no lo soportó más y con lo que le quedaba de fuerza lo empujó de sobre sí.

Logró sacárselo de encima e intentó descolgar las piernas a un lado de la cama pero la parte inferior de su cuerpo se resistía a obedecer . Ritsu sensei volvió la carga y lanzó sus manos hacia la garganta del chiquillo aprisionándola. Soubi empezó a retorcerse con más desesperación aún sintiendo que el aire no conseguía descender hacia sus pulmones. El sensei apretaba con más fuerza como si quisiera romperle el cuello a punta de presión. Lo miraba a los ojos mientras que le rechinaban los dientes de rabia. Las manos del chiquillo luchaban con las que le restringían el ingreso de oxígeno sin conseguir que disminuya la fuerza con la que le apretaba. Sus piernas reaccionaron ante la desesperación que estaba sintiendo y trató de patalear para sacarse el peso de encima. Las fuerzas se le esfumaban, el cansancio y los nervios mermaron completamente las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Sus brazos cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo inertes. Los ojos se le cerraron despacio diluyéndose en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fueron los ojos de Ritsu clavados en los suyos. Una última palabra abandonó sus labios.

—Seimei.

**-x-x-x- **

Sentado sobre su cama con la cabeza agachada vio como la puerta se abría para dejar entrar a Seimei. No podía verlo a la cara, no después de lo que había sucedido un par de noches antes. No tenía que decirle nada, no se atrevía a levantar el rostro. En otras circunstancias hubiera saltado de su lugar y corrido a su lado pero no ahora.

La habitación estaba oscura, era ya de tarde y el sol estaba muriendo. La luz escaseaba como la paciencia de Seimei quien se acercó hacia donde estaba y se detuvo frente a él en silencio.

No pudo evitar levantar los ojos y buscar los de Seimei. Deseando saltar a sus brazos, deseando hundirse en su pecho y decirle cuán mal se sentía por todo lo que ocurrió. Sus orejas y su cola no estaban más y frente a él tenía a la única persona con quien tenía intenciones de perderlas. Ya no iba a poder ser. Estiró una de sus manos para alcanzar a Seimei.

—No me toques.

Respondió Seimei retrocediendo hacia la puerta por donde entró.

—Lo siento... yo... no.

Quizá si le explicaba, quizá si le decía lo que ocurrió Seimei iba a entender. Abandonó su asiento para rodearlo con sus brazos, evitando que lo abandone en esa habitación tan vacía.

—No me interesa oírte.

—Lo siento... Yo no quería.

—Suéltame.

Y hundió su rostro en la nuca de Seimei, rodeándolo su cintura con sus brazos. Sin querer soltarlo, sin querer dejarlo irse y quedarse de nuevo solo.

—Seimei... yo quería... mi orejas.

—Cállate.

Seimei se liberó con un movimiento brusco y dio la vuelta de un momento a otro con el puño levantado. Descargó un golpe seco en el rostro de Soubi para alejarlo.

—No quiero escucharte hablar más de eso. No me interesa.

—Seimei... por favor.

Y trató de asirlo de nuevo.

—Suéltame Soubi, es una orden.

Gritó entonces. Su voz trajo el silencio a esa habitación apenas perturbada por la respiración agitada de ambos. No había remedio, Seimei se iba a ir y no iba a volver más. Iba a atravesar la puerta y no iba a volver atrás. Dio un paso adelante acercándose a la puerta y Soubi apenas levantó el rostro para verlo partir.

Seimei se detuvo en el umbral.

—No quiero que sigas en este lugar... Vine por ti... Date prisa que no quiero perder más tiempo contigo.

Tales palabras llegaron a sus oídos como un suspiro de viento fresco. Sonaron como una cascada de agua fresca para quien muere de sed en el desierto. Empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza, sin que su cerebro acabara de asimilar las palabras que sus oídos recogieron. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar se percató que no tenía muchas cosas que llevar consigo. Se llevaría el catre y las paredes que era lo único que consideraba suyo. Lo único que había conocido en su vida estaba dentro de la habitación. Seimei abría una puerta para él, una puerta a un mundo nuevo, un camino desconocido el cual estaba a punto de emprender.

Seimei había conseguido un espacio para él fuera de la escuela y los altos muros que conocía. Una habitación pequeña en la cual conjugaban en armonía una cama y el resto de los muebles. Soubi daba vueltas acomodando sus pertenencias en su nuevo hogar, mientras Seimei lo miraba de pie en medio de la pieza. Sus orejas puntiagudas se erguían sobre su cráneo y su colita se movía suavemente mientras su mirada andaba perdida en el vacío. Viéndolo así le provocaba acercarse a él y rodearlo de nuevo por la cintura y sentir el perfume que desprendía su cabellera de ébano. Aspirarlo todo y juguetear con las ondas que se formaban en los mechones ubicados en su nuca. Sin saber como así llego a su lado y de pronto tenía los ojos oscuros de Seimei de nuevo sobre los suyos. La mirada que obtuvo era por demás extraña, tanto que sintió deseos de retroceder sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Qué me estás mirando?

Seimei lo invadía con sus ojos cerrándole la posibilidad de escape, sin permitirle moverse de su sitio. Estaba a punto de disculparse pero no le dio tiempo, tomó su muñeca con una de sus manos finas y lo arrojó sobre la cama que estaba a un paso de ambos.

Soubi buscó sus ojos de nuevo y su mirada lo mantuvo en el lugar donde había caído. Seimei se acomodó sobre su cuerpo semi sentándose sobre su abdomen plano buscando con sus manos tibias su nombre. Liberó su pecho de las ataduras de la prenda que llevaba puesta e hizo una mueca que se tornó en sonrisa. Sus dedos empezaron su recorrido sobre las letras que dibujaban su nombre sobre la piel tibia de Soubi, sólo para cerciorase que de nuevo sobre su cuerpo ocurría el efecto deseado. Descendió entonces situándose a unos centímetros de su ombligo sintiendo que Soubi reaccionaba a sus caricias, nuevamente.

Un gemido profundo no se hizo tardar. A Soubi le temblaban los labios y se le estaban secando. Seimei se mordió los suyos mientras que su mano libre buscó acariciar el lugar vacío que dejaron sus orejas.

—No debió suceder esto.

Susurró casi para si y apenas fue percibido por quien lo estaba escuchando con ojos semi cerrados. Debía decir algo aunque le había ordenado no volver a tocar el tema.

—Yo sólo quise dártelas a ti, Seimei. Yo quería perderlas contigo.

E intentó sonreír pero por algún motivo no pudo hacerlo. Era demasiado triste la sensación que experimentaba en ese momento. A pesar de ello las caricias de Seimei eran deliciosas, tanto que casi desvanecía el mal sabor de los recuerdos.

—¿Y lo disfrutaste?

Esa era una pregunta que no esperaba, tampoco iba a contestarla. Cerró los ojos entonces dejando que Seimei tirara de sus cabellos en represalia por no recibir respuesta alguna.

—Te hice una pregunta. Quiero que me respondas, es una orden.

Y no podía negarse aunque sólo mencionarlo ya era doloroso.

—No.

—No te creo.

Añadió Seimei echando su cuerpo para atrás, amenazando con abandonar la posición en la que estaba de tanta cercanía. Entonces Soubi abrió los ojos al percibir algo frío rozar la piel sensible de su garganta.

—Me perteneces Soubi.

Y sintió el punzante dolor de metal arañando su piel para luego dejar pasar a la sensación húmeda de sangre tibia. Involuntariamente reaccionó al dolor tratando de zafarse.

—Quiero que quede claro.

El dolor no cesó, así como tampoco el fluido húmedo y tibio sobre su pecho. Seimei seguía abstraído en su labor.

**-x-x-x- **

En el espejo del baño pude verme reflejado. Era la primera vez que me veía sin mis orejas desde que sucedió. Seimei tenía razón, era como si fuera otra persona. De todas maneras había empezado una nueva vida y esta vez a su lado. No sé si él se quedará conmigo, sólo hay una cama en este lugar.

Seimei dibujó sobre mi piel dejando cicatrices que ya casi empezaban a cerrar. Me dio una venda para que las cubriera.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Su voz es deliciosa, tanto que podría escucharla el día entero.

—Sí, ya voy.

Sentándome frente a él no puedo evitar observarlo. Muero por dibujar las líneas de su rostro sobre papel, sobre las paredes para tener su imagen siempre a mi lado.

—Deja de mirarme de ese modo.

—Lo siento.

—¿Sólo eso sabes decir?

No sabía que más decirle, no sabía otro modo de disculparme.

—Quisiera darte las gracias… tú sabes… por todo esto… lo que haces por mí.

—No quiero que sigas en ese lugar. Eres mi otra mitad. ¿No?

—Sí.

Sus palabras sonaron tan bonitas, tanto que no pude evitar sonreír. Me levanté de mi lugar y necesitaba tocarlo. Darle un abrazo, sentir su piel sobre la mía una vez más. No me atreví a nada más que tomar sus manos y llevarlas a mis labios.

—Seimei.

—No me toques. No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar si yo no te lo ordeno.

—Sí, lo siento.

—Me das asco… no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar.

Diciendo esto lanzó el plato de sopa caliente al suelo. No me dio tiempo para esquivarlo. Se levantó de su lugar y avanzó hacia la puerta.

—Me das mucho asco.

—Seimei, yo no quería. Te lo juro, yo no quería.

Necesitaba que me escuchara. Que supiera como ocurrió, aunque fuera doloroso tan sólo recordarlo.

—No quiero oírlo.

—Seimei.

—Limpia todo esto. Ya no quiero escucharte más.

—Sí.

**-x-x-x- **

Entonces obedecí, esa es la historia de mi vida. Siempre obedecer lo que me ordenaban, primero Ritsu sensei y ahora Seimei. No sabría como actuar de todos modos, aunque quisiera hacerlo por mi cuenta. Aunque ahora que había perdido mis orejas...las cosas eran diferentes.

No han sucedido como yo esperaba.

Nunca se acercaron siquiera a como yo esperé que fuera nuestra relación.

Seimei me sacó de ese lugar, el único que conocía como si liberara una mariposa de su celda de vidrio. Una mariposa que no podía volar, sólo puede yacer en el suelo esperando la muerte. Entonces él me hizo abrir los ojos a todo lo demás que existe fuera de las paredes de la escuela. Por momentos me sentí como un niño pequeño mientras me enseñaba a desenvolverme en el mundo exterior.

En estos momentos deseo con todas mis fuerzas recuperar el tiempo perdido. Todos esos años que me la pasé pensando en como sería conocerlo. Regresar el tiempo atrás, para estar a su lado, aunque me ignorara, aunque se limitara a darme órdenes... Aunque me despreciaba profundamente y me rechazara cada vez que yo intentaba acercarme a él no importaba. Con tal de que pudiera quedarme a su lado, lo soportaba todo, sus gritos, sus enojos y cuando empieza a lanzarme cosas. No me importaba que me lastime, que me haga todo el daño que quisiera, que marcara mi cuerpo cuantas veces deseara...

No me importa nada Seimei con tal que regreses a mi lado, no me importa nada.

Esperaba que algún día sintiera algo por mí, aparte de asco.

No hay vuelta atrás, el tiempo no regresa y Seimei tampoco. A pesar de que tengo marcada en mi piel sus huellas, las que me dejó para recordarlo. Como si fueran necesarias, de todos modos no te podría dejar atrás jamás y si paso mis dedos sobre ellas, ya no duelen, pero si lastiman. Quisieran que fueran sus dedos, quisiera que fueran sus labios, quisiera que sea él quien de nuevo haga mi piel vibrar.

Un pie primero y otro después, sobre un sendero de esos que no llevan a ningún lugar. Sin darme cuenta ya lo he empezado a recorrer. Sin alas, lo único que me queda es usar mis pies.

De todas maneras, no sé que camino tomar si no está a mi lado... Es el único camino que me queda...un sendero hacia ningún lugar. Ya se ha hecho de noche y de nuevo los malos hábitos… dar vueltas en la cama sin encontrarlo a mi lado.


End file.
